Just Another Junior Year
by egossy
Summary: When your favorite demigods are now in an AU where they are regular high school students, can you sense that there will be drama? You probably do, because there will be. Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Becklena, Groviper, Frazel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! PLEASE READ :D! I don't know exactly where this story is going to go yet, but I wanted to do a high school AU with Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, and Solangelo. I'm going to try to make the characters as much as they are in the books as possible. I might even be punny and add certain lines from the book into the story. Here are some things you need to know for this chapter: Frederick Chase does not meet Susan and have Bobby and Matthew in this chapter. I want him to sort of have a sad backstory of losing Athena, and him to be more work-focused, so I took them out of the story. Basically, he's a rich single dad who owns a company and is obsessed with planes. Sorry for any inconvenience those small changes caused. I also LOVE to answer reviews, so any questions you have feel free to ask them! I reply to all of my reviews, and I will usually put the replies at the end of the chapter. Also, sorry for all of the '…' in this chapter. For some reason, I was in a really … mood today. Lastly, this is really such a filler chapter and I'm sorry. I really need you guys to know about Annabeth's past and her new regular school day routine. Uh… that's about it. I really hope you enjoy my stories, and please, I beg of you, review ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm literally a fangirl with no social life. How could I own PJO?**

 _Annabeth's POV_

Junior year. New school. Not nervous. Not at all.

Okay, I'm a bit nervous.

Who am I kidding? I'm dying over here!

"It's okay," I muttered to myself. "You'll be fine." I consider myself a pretty likeable person. I mean, sure, I can be annoying sometimes, and sure, I can ramble on sometimes, and sure, I'm probably smarter than the whole high school combined, and sure, I'm a little full of myself on occasion, but honestly, what could go wrong?

I straightened out my outfit in the mirror. I'm usually not so much of a people-pleaser, but today especially, I wanted to cast a good impression. I was wearing a white tank top (regulation sleeves, of course) that said, 'Act like a lady. Think like a boss'. My dad had gotten it for me for my birthday on July 12. Okay, so that wasn't really my attitude, but I loved making my dad smile, and whenever I wore it, his grin was huge. I wore dark blue skinny jeans and my blue Toms with them. I wore a light blue jacket unbuttoned, in case it was windy. I had my rainbow striped watch, my rose vine bracelet, and my rosette earrings. I smiled. I liked it. I loved looking natural, and this was an effortless outfit. I had put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss for the occasion, too.

My gray eyes held way more confidence than I actually had, and I simply let my blond hair down.

I grabbed my blue and white striped backpack from the floor next to my door and walked downstairs. My dad was sitting at our kitchen counter, sipping coffee while scrolling through something on his computer.

"Hey, 'Beth," my dad called. "Come over here for a second." He smiled at me, and sure enough, I noticed it widened when he saw my shirt. I grabbed a banana and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" I asked, taking a bite that probably should've been a little bit smaller.

"Franklin Theodore High has so many clubs and extracurriculars; they even won the National Spelling Bee last year!" He noticed my look and frowned. "But I'm guessing you're still stuck on going to Goode."

I gave him a small smile. I really wanted this, so I didn't feel as bad when I said, "Dad, you know my reasoning." Truth be told, I had been in a genius school like Franklin Theodore for the last two years. But it had no social aspect whatsoever, and I was honestly missing having friends, best friends, and a boyfriend. I had never had time for those things, and hopefully now I would. I was trying my best not to be classified as 'Nerd' my first day. I mean, you can get good grades and not be a nerd still… right?

"Yeah, I know, honey. I just want the best for you."

"Dad!" I said with a small laugh. "You know I can still achieve the best if I go to regular high school, right?"

"Of course I know that. You are your mom's daughter, after all."

I gave a small smile as I finished my banana. My mom, Athena, died in a car crash when I was only two months old. My dad was heartbroken, and he vowed to never love anyone else. He became extremely focused on me and work… _only_ me and work. Basically, he never found a girlfriend, had any other kids, or really any social life. That was fine with me; it meant I got to see him more. But now, I sort of wish he would get out more.

I checked my watch. 6:59. I kissed my dad on the cheek as I got ready to leave.

"Love you! Bye!" I called as I walked out the door. I rubbed my learner's permit nervously between my fingers as I stared at our two cars. It was either take one of them, or take the bus on my first day, and who takes the bus on the first day? I know I should be driving with a licensed adult, though. I sighed. I pretty much had two sides, Strict Annabeth, following the rules; and Badass Annabeth, who sort of cares but does it anyway.

My dad had connections that would let me get my license in 4-ish months, but until then, I was stuck with a permit and no ride to school. I finally decided to just catch the bus. No law-breaking from Annabeth today.

I checked the time again. 7:02. I had spent three minutes thinking about car or bus? Typical.

I rushed a block down my road to make it to the bus in the next minute. I got there just as it pulled up, breathing a sigh of relief.

As I climbed on, I stared around, taking in the scene. Jocks and cool guys, wrestling in the front. Nerds and outcasts, in the back. People deemed socially 'acceptable', in the middle. There was one girl closer to the front who immediately caught my eye.

She was dressed like she cared, but she looked more like she didn't. She was wearing burgundy colored skinny jeans with a Nirvana tee shirt. She had tan booties with probably an inch and a half heel, as well as a leather jacket and a tribal print scarf. What really caught my eye was her choppily cut hair. That kind of hair only she could pull off. I studied her eyes for just a second. They were green—no, blue—no, brown—I don't know! They were gorgeous, with flecks of gold.

I walked over to her, not wanting to push my luck, but she gave me a charming smile and asked, "First day?"  
I took a deep breath and returned the smile, sliding in next to her. "Yeah."

"Cool," she said with a laugh. "Don't be nervous, I can tell already we're going to be great friends. I'm Piper."

"I'm Annabeth," I said. I didn't have a chance to say anything more, because the guy sitting in front of us turned around, looking first at me and then at Piper.

"Who's this?" he asked, directing the question more at Piper than at me.

"I'm Annabeth. You are…?" I asked.

"Jason," he said with smirk. Turning to Piper again, he asked, "Potential squad member?"

I almost snorted, barely holding it in. #1, I was seriously getting annoyed with how he kept directing questions about me at Piper. #2, Squad? What were they, seventh graders?

I took a second to study Jason. Blond hair, blue eyes. Not my type. He was wearing a Hollister shirt with an open black flannel over top. He was also wearing blue jeans, and there was a plain gray backpack on the seat next to him.

"More like potential friend," Piper replied with a chuckle. "But yeah, I think she would like the 'squad'." Piper said it more like it wasn't her choice to call their friend group a squad. I laughed.

"Cool," Jason said, with a bigger smile at Piper. "Let's see them all at lunch then? Table 3."

Piper nodded and smiled, and Jason turned around. I immediately turned to Piper.

"He likes you!" I whispered.

She blushed, her cheeks turning pink. "No way."

"And you like him!" I said, barely not squealing. What? I'm a girl.

"Only a little…" she muttered. I laughed.

"Come on! You two are so cute together. I can already see it," I said with a small sigh of anticipation. "Ten years from now. A little Piper and a little Jason." I laughed at the look on Piper's face. "Kidding. But seriously, you should get together."

"Maybe someday," Piper said. "If he ever actually asks me out."

"It can't be that bad. How long have you two been going to school together?"

Piper muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" I asked.

"Third grade," she muttered louder.

"Are you serious?" I said. "How couldn't he fall for a girl like you?"

She laughed. "He already admitted to liking me. He just 'doesn't want a relationship right now' and 'needs time to think'. After breaking our friend Reyna's heart—she used to go to this school—he's pretty hesitant to get back in a relationship."

I nodded. "Makes sense." It did, after all.

The bus jerked to a stop next to the school entrance, and immediately everyone stood up. Jason, Piper, and I walked out together. It must be the only part of the 'squad' that goes on that bus.

We were pretty quiet until we got to the front doors, when Jason said, "Hey, Annabeth, have you gotten your papers sorted out and stuff?"

"Yeah, my dad had stuff sorted out in advance." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and stared the lock screen, which I had made my schedule. "So what do you guys have after homeroom?"

"Calculus," Piper practically groaned.

"Biology," Jason said.

"English," I said with a frown. Darn it, I was hoping at least Piper had a class with me.

"Let us see your schedule," Piper said. I obediently handed her my phone. She smiled. "We have History and French together. Will's in History, but so is Drew, so that's probably a 50-50 class. Hazel's in French. You'll love her." She handed me back my phone, and I smiled.

"So who's all in this squad?" I asked.

Jason smirked. "There's a lot—get ready. The guys are Will, Nico, Percy, Leo, Frank, Beckendorf, and me. Then the girls are Piper, Calypso, Hazel, Silena, Thalia, and you, I guess."

"Cool," I said. "Thanks for fitting me in there." I laughed.

Jason blushed.

"Kidding, it's fine," I said, smirking. Piper laughed with me. I had homeroom 212, and Piper had 210, so we walked up to the second floor together while Jason stayed on the first floor.

"Hazel's in my homeroom, Nico's in yours," Piper explained. "Juniors all have third period lunch, so come sit at table three and we'll introduce you to everyone." She gave me a smile as we reached our rooms.

"Alright, see you a lunch!" she called.

"Bye!" I smiled, and entered the room. I grabbed a desk in the third row, and stared as we went through announcements. Lunch lady retiring. Sign up for clubs in the office. First football game on Friday. I pretty much zoned out after that. Suddenly, I heard the bell ring and practically jumped up, rushing to first period.

English class was an okay class, I guess. I easily aced all the tests, so I can't say it was a challenge.

I met up with Piper next for History. She introduced me to Will, who gave me a bright smile (literally, it was sunglasses worthy) and welcomed me to Goode.

I took a second to study Will. He had blonde hair and blue eyes,

Next was lunch. I stopped at the bathroom beforehand to freshen up. Piper had said to meet at the bathroom on the second floor. I found her in there, fixing her scarf. I brushed away some flecks of mascara that had traveled under my eye.

Piper grinned at me. "Ready to become part of the squad?"

"I was born ready," I teased back.

We walked into the lunchroom. She showed me the best food for the best value. They had great cheese pizza. She disdainfully looked at the pepperoni, telling me about how she was a vegetarian. We grabbed fruit cups and carrot sticks, as well as stopping at the slushy machine. She said she usually stopped at the salad bar, but she was fine without it since we had grabbed carrot sticks.

I smiled. I was definitely thankful for all of the information and for stumbling across Piper, who was extremely nice, on my first day. We walked over to table three and sat down. Two of the girls started fawning over me.

 **(Skip this part if you don't want to hear about every inch of clothing they are wearing.)**

Piper rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "This is Silena." She pointed to a smiling girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white crop top that said 'LA' on it in pink dripping letters. She was also wearing ripped dark gray jean shorts. Apparently the dress code wasn't upheld here. Cool, I'll keep that in mind.

Piper pointed to a tan girl with dark brown hair. "That's Calypso." Her hair was down and wavy. She had a tight-fitting white tee shirt tucked into high-waisted bright blue shorts with a flowered pattern. She was also wearing a gray oversized cardigan. She smiled and waved at me.

One of the girls interrupted Piper, giving me a once-over. "I'm Thalia." I smiled at her, and she gave me a small smile in return. She had short, dark hair, and was wearing pretty dark makeup. She had a black and white patterned hat in her lap. She was wearing a white tee shirt with jean overalls over top of it.

The last girl gave me a shy smile, and Piper laughed at it. "That's Hazel." Hazel had cinnamon colored hair and eyes that were golden. She was wearing a black crop top with half-sleeves and tan shorts, with a flannel wrapped around her waist.

She then introduced Nico, Percy, Leo, Frank, and Beckendorf, in that order.

Nico had dark hair and olive-colored skin. He had dark eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was wearing a white long sleeved American Eagle shirt with dark jeans. He had headphones on and aviator glasses, even though we were in the cafeteria.

Percy was… hot. Annabeth, don't think that! But he was. He had black hair and sea green eyes. His smirk made me melt as I took in every detail. He was wearing a white tee shirt that said in black lettering 'Bear With Me'. He had an open black hoodie on. He had on dark jeans and gray Vans. He was holding black Ray Bans.

Leo looked like the Class Clown. He had curly black hair and eyes filled with laughter. He was wearing a tan fedora with a flannel tee shirt. He had on khaki shorts and old blue sneakers.

Frank was heavily built with a military haircut. He was wearing a dark gray shirt that said something about Canada, with a navy blue and white checkered button down over top. He had on jeans and black Converse.

Lastly, Charles Beckendorf, whom everyone called Beckendorf, was muscularly built, being captain of the football team. He was wearing a Hollister shirt with Jeans and Nikes, black sunglasses resting on his head.

 **(Okay, clothing rant over. Just wanted to give you guys a taste of the characters' high school style.)**

"Okay," Calypso said with a smile. I cursed in my head. I didn't even realize she was talking to me. What was she talking about? Oh. Couples.

"Well, Will and Nico are dating, but they're pretty new at this." I wasn't surprised; they had been sitting close to each other, so I had made a tiny assumption. "Percy's single, Leo and I are single, but Leo asks me out like every day," she said with a small smirk. My heart did a jump when she said that Percy was single. "Frank asked Hazel out yesterday, and she hasn't given him a response yet, so basically the whole group's being really awkward waiting to hear what happens. Uh…" She glanced at the table. "Oh, right, Beckendorf and Silena have been dating since we were sophomores. Jason and Piper like each other but Jason won't ask her out. And, Thalia's single, but she's a boy-hater," Calypso finished with a laugh.

"Wow, that's a lot," I said, but I remembered it all easily. I had nearly photographic memory.

"Yeah," Calypso said with a laugh. "Come on!" She dragged me down into a seat between her and… Percy. Fantastic. I don't even know the kid, and I'm already being set up with him.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, smirking at me. He has to be nice, too? I hadn't even realized Piper had introduced me to the group.

"Hey, Percy," I said, with a bigger smile, than turned to join a conversation with Piper and Calypso. Silena eventually joined in. We talked about boys, clothes, school, and family. I really got to know them better. I found out that Piper's mom abandoned her when they were little, and her dad was famous movie star Tristan McLean. I, personally, didn't fall for celebrities, but Calypso squealed whenever we mentioned his, or any other male celebrities, names. Speaking of Calypso, she had lived on an island with her extended family before she moved here to New York. She had dated most of the boys in the school, but she openly admitted that she sort of liked Leo. She now lived with Piper, which was pretty cool. Silena lived with both of her parents, but she had no siblings. She had liked Beckendorf forever. I didn't mention that I had a slight crush on Percy.

I hadn't even talked to him and I was falling for him.

Dammit.

 **I felt like that was a good spot to end it. You might think it's moving too fast but this fic is going to be all throughout junior year, and I have to make them fall in love at the beginning so I can put you all through hell by breaking them up again and again.**

 **Yep. That's just how nice of a person I am.**

 **So, I wanted to go over why this is rated T quickly. There will be cursing, as well as kissing and maybe suggested being in bed together, if you get what I mean.**

 **I recommend this for mature people of 13 and up. Thanks.**

 **Oh, and, another reminder- please review! Can I ask for a couple of reviews for a new chapter?**

 **-Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! As you may be able to tell, I am not one of those 'Updates in a month' writers. I update… a lot. But this is lucky, even for me. I will probably be able to update a few times a week.**

 **LittleMissAnonymous- Well, here you go! :D**

 **elephantlover123- Thank you! (Don't worry; I'm an exclamation point loving weirdo too!)**

 **TheHerondale- Thanks so much! Here you go!**

 **Also, sorry if I accidentally contradict anything from one chapter to the next. I'm not the best at remembering my stories minor details, but I try!**

 **I am now going to bless you all with a new POV… Percy's. Yay! Enjoy :))**

 **Disclaimer: I'm flattered, but I don't own PJO.**

 _Percy's POV_

I didn't wake up this morning and think, 'Maybe I should impress hot girls on the first day back at school. What should I wear that will get me girls?'

I woke up this morning and thought, 'Do I have to wake up?' and then I thought, 'Do I have any clean underwear?'

I don't know what the motto of that speech is. I was just thinking about it.

As quarterback on the football team, all the girls love me no matter what I wear, not that it matters. I can't make myself like any of them, from Drew Tanaka to the nerdiest nerd. Not a spark.

Basically, I've never kissed, had a girlfriend, any of that. I don't regret it. I just can't see myself kissing and dating a girl if I don't feel anything for her.

Beck and Silena- that's a real spark. That's what I want. I want something amazing… something that I want to be my future and start a family with.

I know. Congratulations, Percy. Real deep. Pat yourself on the back.

But when Beck and I were talking, he even said that it was the best thing he'd ever done, waiting for Silena, even when she wanted to date every guy in the school. He waited for her. And now he loved her, and she was his future. We graduated next year, and they were even probably going to colleges in the same state. Cheesy, but cute.

I think Beck set my standards too high. But that's what I'm waiting for.

I don't know the motto of that inspirational speech either.

So as I threw on that shirt and hoodie I wasn't thinking that I would wanna impress anyone at school today. Boy was I wrong.

When Piper Mclean brought Annabeth Chase, the new girl, over to our table, we immediately locked eyes. She gave me an once-over with her seriously stormy gray eyes, while I just gave her a teasing smirk. I immediately wanted to get to know her better. Don't ask me why. I didn't know anything about her except that she made me want to hug her and run from her at the same time.

Piper introduced everyone, and eventually Calypso brought Annabeth over to me, gave me a knowing smile, and plopped Annabeth between her and I. Rude, right?

"Hey, Annabeth," I said, giving her another classic Percy smirk.

She studied me again, quickly deciding to smile back. "Hi, Percy." Suddenly, she was pulled into a conversation with Calypso, Piper, and Silena. I inwardly groaned, knowing I'd never get her back now, and started up a conversation with Jason and Beck.

"So, Jason, what's up with Reyna?" Beck asked.

"What do you mean, 'what's up with Reyna'?" I said.

"Wait… Jason, you didn't tell Percy?"

"Tell me what?"

"That Reyna called him yesterday."

"Reyna called you?" This was weird. I turned back to Jason. "Why?"

Jason mumbled something about Beck not being able to keep a secret under his breath. Beck just laughed.

"Jason wouldn't tell me, either," he said. "Don't take it personally."

"I'll tell you if you won't tell anyone," Jason mumbled. Beck laughed again. "I'm serious, Beck."

"Okay… what happened?" I asked. I almost laughed because Jason sounded like a teenage girl. **(AHAHA get it? Because I'm a teenage girl and I'm writing this? No? Alright. Well. Continue.)**

"Reyna said…" He cringed. "Reyna said she was over me and wanted me to date Piper."

I laughed out loud but stopped at Jason's look. "What? It's not funny!" Jason said.

"Dude, why are you taking it so hard? You dumped her. Not vice versa," Beck said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I mean, she literally gave you the go-ahead. That means she's over you." I laughed with Beck.

"Wait… really?" Jason said. His face brightened. "I thought she just wanted to make me feel bad about the whole dumping her thing."

"Nope. You dumped her last year. It's over now." Beck grinned. "Now you have to figure out how to ask Piper out." I left the conversation once they started talking about which was better, waiting for a special occasion or asking her today.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Leo called from across the table with a grin. "Where you from?"

"I've lived in cities all over New York and Connecticut," she said with a small smile "What are you making?" I didn't even notice that Leo was tinkering with something in his hands. I felt a pang of jealousy. That's stupid. You don't even know her. It seemed I had to remind myself that a lot today.

"Taking apart a battery," he said. He suddenly swore super loudly as he dropped it on the table. The wires were all messed up again. "I know there's a way to easily double the battery power." He sighed. "I just haven't figured it out yet."

Annabeth laughed—it was really cute—and walked around the table. I watched, slightly interested. Could I survive their nerd talk?

"It's a 9V rectangular, right?" she asked. Nope. Couldn't survive. Next conversation. I glanced around quickly. Will and Nico were talking and teasing. Not joining that one. Jason, Beck, and Frank were arguing. I'm good. Hazel was talking to Silena, probably about Frank. No thanks. Piper and Calypso were casually gossiping, while Thalia ate her food and looked genuinely normal, except she was eavesdropping on Jason's conversation. I laughed at Thalia, and she glanced at me with a glare. I moved over next to her.

"Hey, Pinecone Face," I said, as her glare got more menacing. I ignored it. "Wanna organize a squad fun night?"

She smiled, despite her previous bad attitude. She always loved getting everyone together. "My pleasure, Kelp Head. Hey, losers!" she yelled. I stifled a laugh as the people at the surrounding tables looked at our table warily. "No, the losers at my table," she corrected.

"What?" Annabeth said. I laughed gently, or so I tried to. I didn't want it to sound like I was making fun of her.

"We're organizing a squad fun night," I explained. Everyone else already knew the drill.

"For the record, Percy and Leo are the only ones who call it a 'squad fun night'," Beck said, snickering. I glared at him, but he laughed harder.

Annabeth smirked. "I can see these two coming up with that name." Leo glared at her, but smiled at the battery parts lying around them. I can't believe that Annabeth was that smart. Leo was mechanic smart, but not book smart. Annabeth was like… both. What a cute little nerd. Forget I said that.

"Who's house?" Hazel asked.

"Not it," Beck, Calypso, and I called out at the same time.

"Oh, our house should be fine," Jason said.

Thalia nodded. "Dad's away on business." Thalia and Jason were twins. They got along mostly, with occasionally arguments. I feel like they bond a lot more by themselves than they do with all of us.

"Cool, after school?" I asked. Since it was Thursday, I didn't have football, thankfully. Jason, Beck, and Will were all also on the team, and they gave a nod of consent.

I glanced at Annabeth, and she looked intrigued. "Ladies, including our newest squad member Annabeth, does that work for you?"

Murmurs of consent filled the table. I grinned. Tahlia and I high-fived. "Sweet." I polished off my second slice of pizza just as the warning bell rang.

Jason cursed, standing up. "I was supposed to be at class early!" He ran off. I pushed my chair back, stretching.

"I should probably be at Biology," I said, winking at Annabeth. Her cheeks went pink. I loved making her blush.

"Alright, bye, Perce!" Beck called, the rest of them also getting ready to go.

I got there three minutes early, which wasn't like me at all. I heard earlier that Annabeth had this biology class, and I wanted to see if it was true. (Yeah. That's what I wanted.)

Sure enough, she walked in right on time, only thirty seconds after me. She glanced around the room, and her eyes found mine. I smirked at her, getting a smile in return as she—Wait. Holy shit. She's walking over to me. Damn, look at her—shut up, Percy. Fuck. She's sitting beside me. (Sorry, my mind gets filled with swears when I'm nervous.) Keep it cool, Percy, keep it cool.

"Hey, Blondie," I said with a chuckle. "Long time, no see." That was totally cool, I thought, my mind's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't call me Blondie, Bedhead," she retorted. She was smiling, though. One point, Percy.

"What?" I said, teasingly running my fingers through my hair. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes," she said with a totally straight face. She turned to face the front as the teacher walked into the room. The rest of the class went by in a blur. I wasn't paying attention at all. I kept sneaking glances at Annabeth (What? I'm a hormonal teenage boy!), and I'm pretty sure she caught me more than once.

As class ended and I tidied my stuff, I thought back to my mom's second car in the parking lot. She'd been letting me drive it since I'd gotten my license. Did Annabeth need a ride to Jason's? Because I could totally do that.

I turned to her just as she turned and started talking to me. I burst out laughing and she blushed again. I eventually heard her laughing with me. We managed to get up and walk out to the hallway, still chuckling.

"So, what did you want to say?" she asked me.

"I was just wondering if you needed a ride to Jason's," I asked casually.

She stared at me, looking surprised. "You're 16, right? How do you already have your license?"

I considered lying to her, not wanting to ruin my chances with her. I finally decided to just tell the truth. "I'm actually 17, as of August. I, uh, was held back in eighth grade. Dyslexia and ADHD. Then I met Jason and Beck, so it wasn't bad."

"Oh," she said with a light laugh. Wow, she wasn't judging me. "Well, a ride would be great then. Thanks." Oh, gods. Her smile was amazing.

"What were you going to ask?" I asked.

She laughed. "The address of his house." I joined her in laughing. So she didn't hate me for being older. I was internally jumping up and down about the prospect of maybe dating Annabeth someday.

She gave me one last smile. "I have to go to French." I snorted as she tripped over her own feet, and she glared at me before giving me another smile. "Bye, Percy." She said lightly.

"Au revoir," I snorted, remembering my mom telling me that was how French people said goodbye. I ducked into my English class.

 _Annabeth's POV_

Piper was right. When I got to French six minutes early, Hazel and I hit it off immediately. She just had such a lovable and innocent figure. No wonder Frank and she got along so well.

Piper arrived three minutes before class started, giving us a sarcastic "Bonjour," before sitting behind us.

French class flew by in a blur. It was my second year taking it, and we were reviewing simple things, like 'I love you', 'cat', and 'dog'. Which are, by the way, 'Je t'aime', 'chat', and 'chien', respectively.

Eventually, I was navigating through the halls, making my way towards the front of the school where I was meeting Percy. Percy Jackson, school jock and bad boy, hottie and still humble. You heard a lot about him and his crowd in just one day here at Goode. I guess I was in his crowd now, huh? I felt a small twinge of pride as I remembered only this morning meeting Piper on the bus. I had made a good choice. Now it wouldn't be so lousy getting on every morning.

I felt myself run into someone a couple of inches shorter than me. I was about to apologize when I realized it was Leo.

"Hey, Anniebell." He winked and kept going.

"Hey! You got my name wrong on purpose!" I called after him, but he grinned and was gone.

I continued my thinking. Hanging out with the 'squad' and Percy wouldn't be bad… at all. I was actually excited. First day of school, no homework, and a bunch of friends? Score. Potential boyfriend/crush? Bigger score.

That's not how Annabeth does things, though. I am not a girly girl who falls in love like… that. What are the statistics of him breaking up with me? Like, 85%? Something like that. Most high school relationships don't last. But… he's so cute. I pouted to myself, having an internal argument about Percy.

I suddenly felt myself falling, and let out a little gasp as I was caught and steadied by—you guessed it—cliché high school moment—Percy Jackson. His _hands_ were on _my_ waist.

"I'm so sorry—Annabeth!" He ran his fingers through his hair, giving me a sheepish smile. "Are you okay? Sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I nervously adjusted my bag, giving him a smile to let him know all was forgiven.

"Sorry again," he said, gently taking my bag from my shoulder and carrying it himself. As we were nearing the front door, he held it open for me. Okay, someone brought up Percy the right way. I really need to congratulate his parents.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him again. I felt myself becoming comfortable with him a lot faster than I became comfortable with anyone else. How did he do this to me?  
He pointed to a silver Honda Accord. "That one's mine." He opened the passenger door for me, and I said thank you again. He dropped our bags in the backseat, and he climbed in the front. I noticed how he did everything the perfect driver's supposed to do. Hands at ten and two, adjusting the mirrors, buckling the seatbelt, etc.

He smiled at me again, turning on the radio. I laughed as Blank Space by Taylor Swift came on. He turned the volume up louder, singing in a falsetto voice with Taylor. I sang along too as we got to the chorus.

 _So it's gonna be forever_. Percy made an awkward sounding 'Ehhhhh'. _Or it's gonna go down in flames._ He made a whoosh sound for the flames. I cracked up.

Out of nowhere his phone dinged from the backseat. "Can you get that?" he asked, turning the volume down two notches.

"Sure!" I grabbed it out of his bag. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just open it, I don't have a passcode," he said. "Who sent it and what does it say?"

"Uh…" I looked over it. "It's from Jason. He says _ToD, ten mins. be there, your getting killed no matter what._

I laughed. "What's ToD?"

Percy laughed nervously. "Truth or Dare. It's pretty brutal, but it's awesome."

"Cool," I said, laughing, and going back to singing the end of the song.

 _Yeah, I got a blank space, baby, and I'll write your name_. Percy gave me a smile.

"Hey, Blondie."

"Yea?" I said, glaring at him for still calling me Blondie.

"You've got a great voice." With a small smile on his face, he turned back to the road. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." He laughed.

"Jason's house, right here!" We pulled up to a big house, and I got ready to get out.

"Not so fast," Percy said, looking at me seriously.

"What?" I said, giving him an awkward smile.

"Listen. Truth or dare with the squad can be a killer. Literally. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I laughed. "It can't be that bad. I've probably played worse games. Now come on, let's go." Faking confidence, piece of cake. Faking not liking Percy was much, much harder.

"Okay, Wise Girl," he said, stepping out of the car. I followed his lead.

"Why Wise Girl? I'm not that wise."

"Well, 'Confidence Girl' doesn't have the same ring to it," he said with a chuckle. I giggled. Annabeth Chase does _not_ giggle. What is wrong with me?

"Alright, Seaweed Brain." He gave me a confused look, and I laughed. "Seaweed because you smell like saltwater, and seaweed brain because your brain's filled with seaweed. It's like a nice way of saying you're stupid. Anyways, only a Seaweed Brain would come up with a name like Wise Girl…" I trailed off when I realized I was rambling. He gave me an amused smile as we walked up the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked, perching his hand on the doorknob, waiting for my okay.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I said. He nodded, and we opened the door.

 **Stopping point! YAY!**

 **Percabeth moments are what fuel me, oh my gods.**

 **So anyways… What POV would you guys like to see next? Do you have any ideas or advice? I will credit you if you come up with something that I want to use, so feel free to throw anything at me.**

 **Also, remember to use constructive criticism. There's a fine line between being helpful and being rude, so try to stay on the helpful side. No, nothing happened yet, I'm just trying to get that out there so the reviews stay nice.**

 **Can I have 5 more reviews for a new chapter? Thanks! -Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarification- I didn't mean 5 more reviews last chapter, I meant 2 more so we could get to 5, so thank you for 6 more! I know other people ask for like 30 but I don't have super high expectations for this story. I know that lots of you are reading without reviewing, and I appreciate that so much too. I appreciate the kind reviews from the people that do review this, so I thank you for that.**

 **Anything else? Oh, right. I'll always put important things at the top of the chapter and less important things at the bottom. Review responses will usually be at the bottom but until I get more than 10 per chapter, I will put them at the top. If I get more than ten reviews per chapter I will spam you with chapters so keep your current numbers. So, here you are.**

 **GraceHunter1296- Yassss Percabeth!**

 **as13119- Thanks so much!  
elephantlover123- Thank you again, especially for your constant reviews! Here you are!**

 **Guest- Yes, I full-heartedly agree! There will be more dialogue in the chapters coming up, so stay tuned ) . Believe it or not, I typed up the part about it at the top of this chapter before I even received your review! Thank you so much!**

 **Guest- Here you go!  
Anonymous- Yes, fangirling over Percabeth all dayyyy! Don't worry, there will be a kiss soon ;)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

 _Leo's POV_ **(suggested by elephantlover123)**

"Come on, Piper," I said with my trademark grin. "You know the benefits of being friends with me. Shitty jokes whenever you ask for them, shitty jokes when you don't ask for them. It's a win-win!"

She groaned, and, grateful for the distraction, said, "Oh, look who decided to show up!" Percy and Annabeth walked through the door. They both blushed.

"No, no, we weren't—" Annabeth tried.

"Yeah, we know you weren't, Blondie," I interrupted with a knowing smirk. "Now sit down so we can start." They listened without another word. Annabeth's cheeks were still flaming red. Percy shot me a glare. I didn't care.

"Alright, who's going first?" Hazel said with a grimace. She didn't like Truth or Dare because I made it a living hell for… well, everyone.

"I will," Percy said with an evil smile. "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Uh… truth?" I squeaked. Damn. Percy knew how to get to me.

"What's your next pickup line that you were going to use on Calypso? Not so fast! Say it in front of everyone." I'd told him this earlier, not thinking I'd actually have to use it. Ha. I've taught him well.

"If you were a veggie, you'd be a cutecumber," I said, winking at her. Everyone was already laughing.

She raised an eyebrow, muttering, "If you were a fruit, you'd be a watermoron." Gods, she's hard to get.

"Damn, Calypso," Silena said with a grin. "Savage."

"Piper," I said with a grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied. Perfect.

"I dare you to make out with Jason for two minutes." Score! I saw the way those two were sneaking glances at each other. How could I resist making them make out?

Piper's eyes widened. Jason looked ready to murder me. I resisted a gulp.

"Well," Percy teased. "Have at it, Pipes." Piper and Jason left the room, and everyone cracked up.

"Okay, well, do we just wait?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, Wise Girl, we just wait. We can't keep playing until Piper comes back," Percy clarified. Annabeth gave him a small smile. Wise Girl? Where did that come from? Would Percy and Annabeth be the next two people I'd have make out? *insert comical grin and wink here*

Piper and Jason came back into the room, holding hands two minutes later. Wait. Holding hands?

"We're dating now," Jason said, with a smirk in my direction.

I gasped. "Wha- No. Are you sure?"

Piper beamed. "Yeah. Finally."

"Congrats, guys!" Hazel said. Other happy remarks filled the room.

"I just had to wait for the right moment," Jason said. Don't think I don't notice you glancing at me with that smirk, buddy.

"Alright, alright," I said with a little too much volume. "Piper, let's do this."

"Hazel," Piper said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hazel said. Gods, that girl almost always chooses truth.

"Name one celebrity you would make out with," Piper said, smirking. Hazel blushed scarlet and fanned her face. Frank's eyes were shooting daggers at Piper.

"Uh… Dylan O'Brien?" Hazel said. Piper smiled. It was an acceptable answer.

Annabeth laughed. "Who wouldn't make out with Dylan O'Brien?" All the boys were starting to look uncomfortable.

"Moving on," Percy said. Annabeth blushed.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?" Hazel asked.

"Dare," Annabeth replied immediately.

"I dare you to kiss Silena on the—" Too late. Newb. Annabeth had already pecked Silena on the forehead, and was smiling at Hazel in triumph.

"Never mind," Hazel grumped.

"Beck, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Beck said, readjusting so his arm was around Silena.

"What is the most embarrassing thing one of your parents has ever done to you?"

Beck chuckled. "When my mom met Silena, she crushed her in a hug and talked on and on about how her 'wittle baby' was growing up so fast." The room erupted in laughter. I ruffled Beck's hair. I wouldn't let him forget this one. "Truth or dare… Percy?"

"Dare." Percy smirked.

"Kiss Annabeth's cheek and say you love her and you think she's sexy."

I cracked up, watching Percy understand what's going on and Annabeth turn bright red. Would he do it?

 _Percy's POV_

Gods, I was going to kill Beck at practice tomorrow. But watching everyone looking at us, I guess I have to do it.

I turned toward Annabeth, who was sitting to my right. This wouldn't be hard. Most of it's true. I fell in love with her eyes at first sight. I grimaced though, still wishing this wasn't in front of everybody.

I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek; her eyes were wide and the left side of her lips was curled up in a half-smile. I whispered, "I love you and I think you're sexy." I couldn't resist cracking a small smile, wishing I could actually tell her this someday.

She laughed, and whispered, "You've stayed a little too close for a little too long, Percy." She pushed me away, and I realized that the whole group was laughing at me. I bit my lip, smiling but glaring at Beck. Even though I do think I like Annabeth… a lot… this was not the right way to tell her. Did I tell her? I don't know. I'm confused. Then again, we made Piper and Jason make out, so I guess our group has a crazy way of getting people together.

I smiled, and said, "Truth or dare…"

 _Annabeth's POV_

The game wore on with no big truths or dares after that. I made Frank kiss Hazel, just a small peck on the lips, mind you. Uh… Silena had to go outside and scream 'I'm shot!' (Okay, for the record, kids, don't do that. That's not good. At all.)

I couldn't stop thinking about when Percy had kissed me. It was only on the cheek, but it still was amazing. His lips felt so soft on my skin, and he smelled like salt water, he said that he loved me… Okay, Annabeth. Calm down. Love's so stupid.

I wanted to get to know him better. He was so sweet, and stupid, but it was cute and funny. His sea green eyes and his smirk made me melt. This is terrible. Plus, Silena and Piper both suspect, and I think Beck does, too.

But if he liked me back… what would become of it? Hmm. This could get interesting.

I came out of my thoughts by Percy tapping on my shoulder. "Annabeth? You in there?"

"Huh? Oh. Right. Yeah, what's up?" Smooth.

"I just asked if you needed a ride home." He ran his fingers through his hair, which I noted he did when he was nervous.

"Oh, sure," I said, with a smile.

He grinned at me. "Okay, cool. You know the game's over, right?"  
I glanced around. Sure enough, everyone was laughing and getting ready to leave. "Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's okay, you looked cute. You were sort of staring into the distance, and your nose was all scrunched up..." He trailed off, blushing. I smiled.

"Seaweed Brain, you ready to go?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, let's go." He guided me out the door after saying goodbye to everyone. I checked my watch. 7:00? But… how? Woah, that was fast.

We got into the car and I gave Percy directions to my house, which was only a couple of minutes away. I noticed Percy would take his eyes off the road just to glance at me. Every time he did it, I felt warm tingling up and down my back. After silence for a minute or two, Percy started a conversation about my family.

"So… who do you live with?"

"Just my dad. You?"

"My mom, and my stepdad. He teaches at Goode. Only sophomore classes, though."

"My mom died in a car crash when I was two months old," I said. "In case you were wondering."

"Oh. My dad got lost at sea." After that, we fell into a silence. It was more of a comfortable silence, though. It was satisfying learning this about Percy. I felt like we connected somehow.

We arrived at my house, and, being Percy, he walked me to the door.

"Thanks for tonight," I said. "And for accepting me, and all that. It was fun." Before I'd even thought about it, I'd stood on my toes and kissed Percy on the cheek. He looked stunned. Crap. I don't even know him, too much. Was that wrong? Then he got this smile on his face and just looked at me. I laughed. "Bye, Percy." I went inside, leaving him outside to just stand there for twenty minutes.

 **Short little filler chapter. But… Percabeth moments again. So… don't kill me.**

 **If you have any plot ideas or anything please let me know, in a review or PM. I'd love to take some advice and include what you guys want in the story, too.**

 **Thanks for reading, there should be a new chapter up soon.**

 **-Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm actually so sorry for the wait. It was long and for that I apologize because of how long it was. (Stupid writer's block). Hopefully this chapter exceeds your expectations. ;) Who knows what will happen?**

 **I'm actually trying something new, so let me know if you guys like it or not. All (or maybe just some of them) will have journal entries, so you will know what they are thinking. I'll maybe have our couples find each other's journals and go through them together, which will be cute. Hey, I'll even include descriptions of cute journal covers. Yay! Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Elephantlover123- Leo! I will be sure to include other POVs so stay tuned!**

 **Guest- Don't worry, I won't abandon this, but there will be waits sometimes.**

 **Anonymous- Yeah, I worried about going too far on the first day. I'm going to wait until at least a couple of weeks in until serious Percabeth advances happen. I promise there will be a Nico POV soon. Solangelo will be a main ship in this story, just because I love them so much. Thanks!**

 **GraceHunter1296- Oh my gods indeed :)**

 **TheHerondale- Drew will come in, stay tuned for future chapters.**

 **You dunno me- I know. I'm sorry, again. Bad case of writer's block.**

 _Third Person POV_

Annabeth- Journal- Week One

 _First day of school was good. Before I even knew it, I was friends with Piper, and then Silena, Calypso, Thalia, and Hazel. How did I get so lucky? Junior year is amazing. Then… Percy. What do I even say about Percy? What kind of twisted fate makes you fall in love (for lack of a better phrase) with someone so fast? I feel like when I look at him, we connect. We have a bond that's sort of crazy, because I don't know the kid too much. Now here I am, unable to stop thinking about him at 11:30 at night. Dad's working in the kitchen and I'm sitting here writing in my stupid (cute) journal about stupid (cute) Seaweed Brain. What a life._

Annabeth's journal had a dark purple cover. In the top right corner, it said _Annabeth Chase. Return if found._ It had music note stickers and swirls all over the cover. Annabeth shut it and slid it into the first draw of her night stand, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Percy-Journal-Week One

 _Annabeth Chase. Annabeth. Shit, that girl makes me fall apart._

Percy had no clue what to write in the new journal that his mom had gotten him. It was blue, starting dark at the bottom and getting lighter at the top. Taped to the front was a picture of him and the squad. He'd have to replace it with one including Annabeth sometime. He had three lines, two of which were composed of Annabeth's name only, and he couldn't think of anything more. He realized that he'd been sitting there for an hour. He tossed the journal onto his bed for later and started on his necessary homework.

Piper- Journal-Week One

 _Today was the most amazing first day of school so far. I don't know why I'm writing in this stupid thing. I sort of felt drawn to it. Weird. Annabeth joined our squad on the same day that Jason finally decided to ask me out. It was cute, because we were kissing, and it felt right, and then he pulled away. He bit his lip, and the little scar there was visible, and he goes, 'Piper, I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?' Dear Lord, it took a while for that boy to take the hint. Thank the gods that Reyna is finally out of the way. Anyways, I see a good friendship happening with us girls and Annabeth. We should all get together soon. With the football game finally tomorrow (since it's 12:03 Thursday morning when I'm writing this), maybe we can._

Piper stared in disgust at what she had written. It was true, but… she sounded like her mom. She had literally gotten this journal in the mail last week with a note from her mom written on the first page. The text in parentheses is Piper's thoughts.

 _Pipes, how's life? Haven't seen you in years, you should contact me!_ (She says that in every letter.) _Anyways, since business is still keeping me away,_ (She's a hairdresser, for Pete's sake; it has to be somebody) _tell me about your life in this journal. I love you, my beautiful daughter_ (If you loved me, why didn't you stay?). _Keep following your dreams. –Aphrodite_ (I know you always only leave your first name because you have a new last name, Mom.)

Even so, she still felt drawn to the ugly bright pink book. Ugh… Aphrodite had picked the pinkest book, that's for sure. With pale pink roses and dark pink swirls, the pinks all complemented each other, but it just wasn't Piper's style. She sighed, and rubbed her finger on a rose. She knew she was going to keep it, and write in it.

Jason- Journal- Week One

 _Jason Grace_

 _9/01/15_

 _Today was crazy. Without football, I couldn't believe it wasn't boring. First, I got a call from Reyna. She is over me. I can't believe she's_ _ **encouraging**_ _me to date Piper. That's crazy. Speaking of dating Piper, I'm dating Piper now. I don't feel as much of a leader when I'm with her, and that's a great thing._ _Now I can kiss her whenever I want, which is great._ _Ignore the last line. Dear future Jason, reminder that there's football practice tomorrow, and a game Friday. Maybe Piper can wear my extra jersey Friday. I think that's all. Wish me a good game, I guess. I don't know how to use these._

Jason groaned at his pathetic attempt at a journal entry. His dad had given him the journal because of his 'amazing writing ability'. That meant that Jason's handwriting and grammar is exemplary and his dad wanted to give him a way to keep busy when Zeus wasn't around. At least his dad had gotten his style right. Sky blue with lightning bolts. Sweet.

Stupid first entry about a new school year, he knew.

Calypso- Journal- Week One

Hey, new journal thing! It's Caly! :)) That's short for Calypso, by the way. Don't think I'm not kickass just because I talk like a teenage girl. Gosh, chill. I met a new friend today. Her name is Annabeth, and she dresses SO CUTE without trying. Her hair is so pretty; maybe I can do it sometime. I think she likes Percy, and I think I like Leo. Oh, wait. Yeah. I like Leo. Crap. I like Leo. Good gods, I can't like Leo. He's… Leo. He's funny though. I find myself just staring at him… cut it out, Caly. Great way to start off your new journal.

Anyways… got this stupid journal from my dad. Okay, it's not stupid, it's my favorite thing. It's a bunch of different colors fading in and out of each other. It's pretty. He gave it to me before he went to jail. Thoughtful, huh? It's like he knew he'd never see me again. Then I moved here with my pen pal, Piper. Enough reminiscing.

Great first day, but the football game is going to be more fun :D

Love, love, love,

Caly

Leo- Journal- First Week

Ignore the smudges of machine grease. Just got back from the shop. Dunno why I never used this journal before. It's flamin' red, just like my personality! ;) If we win the football game Friday (I don't play, I watch with the ladies), I will ask Calypso out, and I will make sure she says yes, or try as hard as I can. I swear it on the River Styx. (What? I'm a sucker for Greek mythology!) –L

Silena-Journal- First Week

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Can you hear my scream through the paper? That's me, excited for Charlie to win the football game on Friday, and of course, excited about Annabeth Chase. What a gorgeous name, and a gorgeous girl. I'm so excited for her to be my own personal mannequin, with flesh and feelings friend. She'll be a great friend! We'll borrow each other's clothes, do makeovers, have slumber parties—whoops, I'm rambling again. Anyways, maybe we can do something super cool, like go to the stables near my house and ride the horses every… Thursday. Yeah, and invite the other girls, too! What a great idea, Silena. Pat yourself on the back. Of course, it would have to be after the boys' football practice, so from 2;30-4 we'll watch them. From 4-5, my house getting ready, and from 5-7, trail-riding girls' night in the house! After all, the guys have a night on Monday, the squad has a night on Wednesday, so why can't we have Thursday? YAY! So excited! xxx

Beck- Journal- First Week

Planning a great night for Silena. Has to be perfect. Got to go. Sorry 'bout using Sharpie.

Hazel- Journal- First Week

Goodbye, sanity. I am in love with Frank Zhang. I said yes to Frank Zhang. I kissed Frank Zhang, after he asked for permission.

Frank- Journal- First Week

HAZEL LEVESQUE + FRANK ZHANG 4EVER So, uh, Hazel said yes. Yeah. That's cool. Love her eyes.

Thalia- Journal- First Week

What even is this? There's so much drama in this group right now. I guess it's up to Thalia the loner to push people together. Here comes Percabeth! (That's right, I'm going there. Fuck off.)

Nico- Journal- First Week

Will acts like it's not a crime to be gay. I'm not sure. It's not illegal, anymore, anyways. But I'm scared for Will. Sure, I love little Golden Locks more than anything, but I can't put him in danger of getting hurt. How do I continue this relationship without doing just that? Does he even love me? Do they just want to embarrass my gay ass?

Will- Journal- First Week

I love him. I can't see a world without my little Death Boy. I can tell he's uncomfortable. Maybe I should talk to him. That's how couples do things, right? On another note, I'm worried about him. Is he eating enough? I SAW that papercut on his finger yesterday. Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting a little, but he's my BOYFRIEND.

 **So, sorry about this filler chapter, but this shows you what all is going to happen in the next chapter—a lot. I've already started writing it, don't worry. Thank you all for reading! In your review, comment plot ideas and/or thoughts!  
-Emily**


End file.
